Lucy McCallin
|mass= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |sword= |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family= |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices=}} Lucy McCallin (b. 1983) was the mother of Annie and Samuel McCallin. In 2019, Annie was kidnapped by NoHeads. To save her, Lucy betrayed Baby Intelligence to the sons of Mr. Stupid NoHead; but Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby managed to escape. She was temporarily imprisoned in Beta Prison by the NoHeads. After the Second NoHead War, she left the prison and continued editing the Perpetual Seer. She was also a black belt in karate. Biography Early life Lucy McCallin was born in 1983. She was the second-born in her family, as she had an older sister. Her parents later had a brother, and McCallin grew up with two siblings. At an unknown point in her childhood, she began studying karate. Her family moved for the first time in 1999, when she was sixteen years of age. In 2003 she left her family and got a house in Provo, where her former boyfriend happened to live. It wasn’t long before they were married. Lucy knew Charity Hirz, as they had attended the same high school. Mrs. McRae didn’t seem to like her any more than most of the kids, but eventually regretted teasing her for being so awkward and apologized to her. Although the two were on neutral terms, it is implied they would not become friends. Family life In 2006, Lucy McRae gave birth to a daughter named Annie. In 2011, Lucy left on a trip with her husband, inadvertently giving Mykew Hadeline the opportunity to slaughter Annie in her home. In the fight that ensued, Annie slaughtered Hadeline and achieved mastery of the fabled lightning cuffs. Lucy learned what had happened when she returned home, but her reaction is unknown. Lucy also expressed her utter shock when Annie claimed to not want the lightning cuffs, requesting they be buried with Hadeline. Shortly afterwards, Lucy became pregnant again with a boy named Samuel McCallin, who was born in 2012. Lucy raised them both alongside her husband as they went to school and home again. 2015 In the morning before the last day of school, in 2015, Annie approached her mother and received permission to attend the final school play after school. Two days later, Annie showed Lucy a flier about Camp Fun and Games, and the latter authorized her attendance. In August, she was called on a business trip, and before leaving, she left a note for Annie. During Annie's enslavement at the t and i Factory, she did not fear that Annie was gone because she was still on the trip. When Annie came home, she revealed to McCallin what had happened and revealed whose side she was on. Second NoHead War During the Second NoHead War, Lucy continually printed articles in the newspaper, making her support of Baby Intelligence very clear. Lucy's public support of Baby Intelligence eventually got her in trouble with NoHeads, who kidnapped her daughter and held her hostage; Lucy intended to do whatever it took to get her back. When he was visited by Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby later in the year, Lucy alerted NoHeads, hoping they would return Annie in exchange. While waiting for the NoHeads' arrival, Lucy told the trio the whole of the prophecy. When they grew suspicious of her after realizing that Annie had not been home in some time, Lucy attempted to taser Baby Intelligence and his friends, but missed, hitting a triceratops horn and causing her house to collapse. Nolan Giles arrived with the three sons of Mr. Stupid NoHead, and the four of them briefly tortured Lucy, believing that she was trying to trick them about Baby Intelligence being at her home. After Hell Burnbottom sensed that there were others in the house, the NoHeads sent Lucy up the stairs. Force Baby rapidly played a Jedi mind trick on her, making her think their escape did not mean anything, and then blasted a hole through the floor to facilitate the trio's escape, engineering it so that the NoHeads saw that Baby Intelligence was indeed there, thus ensuring that neither Lucy nor Annie were punished for lying. After the trio's escape, Lucy was arrested and sent to Beta Prison. Her attempted betrayal was unknown, with the anti-Baby Intelligence issue of the newspaper buried under the debris of her home and never distributed. She was released after Hell Burnbottom’s defeat in May of 2020. Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby preserved Lucy's reputation and never revealed the truth, as her attempted betrayal had been motivated solely by concern for her daughter. Post-war Eventually, Annie McCallin left home and proceeded to college. On the morning before she left, Lucy McCallin prepared an unusually large and sumptuous breakfast, where she and Annie would have their final conversation. After this event, Annie left with two of her new friends, one of which was Savannah van Dukas. Dukas also waved to McCallin before leaving. Annie's mother did not take Annie's departure so well and began suffering empty-nest syndrome. However, she began to warm up to Samuel more, and her conditions improved. Although it is likely that Lucy died of old age, this is not confirmed. She lived to be at least forty-four years old. Physical description Lucy McCallin was six feet tall, slender, and had short, brown hair. She was usually seen in long-sleeve shirts with collars, each of different colors for different days. She usually had a blank expression, which seemed to reflect on her daughter at times. Personality and traits Lucy McCallin was a solemn woman who greatly cared for her children. She also enjoyed playing with Sam when he was a toddler and not yet old enough to go to school. As a member of the press, Lucy only published stories that she thought were important and needed to be known by the public. She was extremely opinionated and felt those who disagree with her are "depressingly limited", "shallow" and "close-minded". Every time a skeptic demands the evidences for her beliefs, she in turn asks them to prove them untrue themselves. According to Annie, her father was supportive of any anti-government action. Mrs McCallin fully supported Baby Intelligence and encouraged others to do so as well, until her daughter was kidnapped by NoHeads. Lucy cared about Annie so much that she was willing to hand the whole of the S.M.S.B. over to the NoHeads in exchange for her daughter. Talents and abilities Lucy was adept at every chore in the house and was a black belt in karate. Possessions The McCallin House is a black-colored triangular house in a neighborhood located near a series of condominiums. It is the home of Lucy and her family. Lucy also owned a Triceratops horn that she claimed to be the horn of a unicorn. She proudly displayed it and accidentally blew it up, which resulted in her home being torn apart. Relationships Family Lucy was very close with her family members, especially her children, Annie and Samuel. She also had a close, but mostly unexplored, relationship with her husband, who she met in school. The two engaged in a romantic relationship that ended when they both moved to Provo for similar reasons. It wasn’t long before they were married. When her daughter was abducted by NoHeads in 2020 to force Lucy to stop opposing the organization in the newspaper, Lucy was beside herself. She was desperate to the point of ceasing her public support of Baby Intelligence and attempting to turn him and the entire S.M.S.B., Baby Strength, and Force Baby over to the NoHeads in exchange for Annie's safety. When she failed to do so, Lucy was arrested by Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, Mean King, and Nolan Giles. Appearances * * *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid 2'' Category:American individuals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Married individuals Category:McCallin family Category:Martial artists Category:Heroines Category:Mothers